The Death of a King
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: Haruhi wakes up to a disturbing phone call from Kyouya. Tamaki killed himself. And Haruhi knew it had been her fault.
1. Prologue

**THe death of a King**

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**Prologue**

"Haruhi" a stranger's voice replied in the other side of the phone. The attractive petite, brown haired girl clutched her mobile phone harder.  
"Who is this?" she asked staring at the clock beside her bed.

2:00 AM, Sunday. Winter.

"Ohtori Kyouya" he answered.

"Kyouya sempai" she said with a sigh. It wasn't a surprise he was still up at this hour. "What is it?"

"Where are you Haruhi?" he asked. The brown haired girl sat up, "My room, at home. Why?"

"Did I wake you up?" he asked again. Haruhi Fujioka groaned, what is up with Kyouya asking such silly questions at this unlikely hour?

"Yes, is there something wrong?" she asked her eyes getting heavy.

"Suou Tamaki is dead" he said directly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_a/n: Hello everyone. This story came on impulse, so as soon as I touched my PC I went on writing it. Its been awhile since I last wrote about Ouran. This is like my 4th ouran fic (not so sure) but yeah I hope this is good. Thanks for reading._


	2. Broken Dreams

**01: Broken Dreams**

It took like several minutes for Fujioka Haruhi to understand what the boy in the another line has just told her. "Must be a dream..." she whispered. "Haruhi, its not" Kyouya answered softly.

Her grip on the phone weakened. "Not..." she took a deep breath, "...possible"

"I wanted to tell you later, when you wake up but I guess you should know" he said to her.

"S-sempai..." she muttered a pain began to throb in her heart. Suddenly someone was pounding at the front door.  
"Haruhi" Kyouya said again.  
"Someone...in the d-door" she trembled.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. I sent them over, go open them" he said lightly, "I'll talk to you later, good bye"

Haruhi dropped the phone, put on a robe and opened the door. The twins stood outside, grim looks covered their handsome faces.  
"Oh Haruhi..." Hikaru broke out and pulled her into an embrace. Haruhi stood there not moving, her eyes wide as saucers.

"YOu know its okay to cry..."Kaoru said stroking her hair.

"I...I..." was all she muttered. "Get her some water Kaoru, she looks stunned and in shock" his twin instructed, as they sat down in the floor.  
"Where is RAnka-san?" Kaoru asked when he returned with a glass of water.  
"Must be at work" Hikaru replied.

"How..." her voice drifted as she stared at her former classmates. Hikaru glanced at his twin and said nothing.  
"Was he killed? An accident?" she asked looking blankly at the wall.

"No, not that" Kaoru replied when his twin didnt say thing.  
Haruhi lifted her gaze, "then how?" she asked breathlessly.

"Suicide" Hikaru said instead, looking at Haruhi whose eyes widened with shock, her face crumpled into denial. "No..no... not possible"  
"They found him just this midnight in his room with a bloody note"

Haruhi began to take in short breaths as her chest tightened. It wasn't suppose to be, the TAmaki Suou she knew would never do such a horrid act.  
He was carefree and fine. A youth full of life and wonderous dreams.

"Calm down Haruhi" Kaoru handed her the water. She took a quick sip and shook his head. "Calm down...how can I calm down at a time like this?" she muttered.  
"Haruhi"  
"Tamaki just died, and my heart..." she clutched her chest and began to sob. "...it hurts so much"  
Kaoru bit his lip and placed one hand across her shoulders. "Let it all out, let the pain out.." he said in hush tones.  
Hikaru closed his eyes feeling his own pain. He had splashed water on his face over and over again when Kyouya called him and Kaoru.

It was hard to believe, just like as Haruhi thought. It was even impossible.  
Yet the pain that Haruhi was expriencing was twice as painful.

Because she loves Tamaki.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

The days that followed where difficult for Haruhi. She had a long talk with Kyouya after work in a classy coffee shoppe.

"How are you coping?" he asked although the answer was clear in her face.  
"I'm getting by" she said taking a sip.  
The dark haired boy folded his arms, "He was lonely" he said directly causing Haruhi to look up at him.  
"Working night and day, thats what he all did" he continued now catching her full attention.

Her eyebrows met, "but why did it come to all of this"  
Kyouya paused removing his glasses and revealing his dark piercing eyes. "He had everything, but unfortunately there was one thing he couldn't have"

Haruhu's heart did a dive, she looked down in her cup. "Is there..."

"Anyway, don't blame on yourself" he replied casually. "This is his doing, if he was lonely he could have take it out on something rather put a bullet in his head. That idiot was smart enough to think of other means"

"Senpai" Haruhi spoke in a quiet voice. "IT was because of that day right? Back in highschool"  
Its was his turn to drink his latte. "What made you think of that? That was nearly 8 years ago" then he licked his lips, "the events then after isn't your fault. YOu made a decision, whatever it is and thats it"

Haruhi's jaw tightened. "I regret my decision that day" she blurted out, making that lazy look disappear in Kyouya's face.  
"Then why?" he asked searching her brown eyes.  
"Because I was naive and young. Because I was selfish" she said bitterly.  
"Oh...really?" his lazy voice returned making Haruhi sigh. Kyouya then dropped the subject and started talking of the funeral and all. After all at his young age he was already the president of one of the Ohtori owned hospitals.  
After awhile he brought her home. As she walked out Kyouya slid open his window when he noticed her still standing there.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.  
"Why do you seem so calm about this. Your friend has just died" she questioned him. Kyouya gave her a blank stare before answering, "Why do you think I'm keeping myself busy?"  
Haruhi's heart gave a jolt. Kyouya was a man who would mask his feelings, except of course when he was really really angry.

_'He may be hurting more than me'_ she thought bidding him goodnight. Haruhi watched his limo roll out into the streets and sighed. Tomorrow was Tamaki's funeral. It was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Awakening

THe death of a King Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**02: Awakening**

In the sea of adults and quite sobs came a wail. Not of a child but of an adult in a child like body.  
Haruhi took off her sun glasses and stroke the hair of Huni-senapi. Even at his age he was still a child at heart, but luckily he grew a little, about her her height to be exact.

"Why did this happen to Tama-chan?" he asked in between sobs.  
"He wants to be in peace" was all Haruhi could say.  
"But its unfair!" he cried out causing a few people to turn and look at them. Mori shook his head and told Huni to tone his voice.  
The boy flinched but obeyed.

The funeral went as it is. The weather had matched in with the mood, gloomy and rainy.

Yuzuru Souh remained still and stoic.

Haruhi could imagine what Tamaki's mother would have felt when she heard about his son. The poor woman was deprived from seeing his son was quite painful enough,  
but losing one would have broken her heart once again.

That evening Haruhi sat on her room with a bottle of sake in her hands. Her tears had dried up and now she was haunted by the past.  
Memories keep replaying in her mind lifting her to a dream.  
Her eyes grew heavy, she lips was muttering his name like an errie chant.

_'Mother in heaven, what was I suppose to do?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haruhi, wake up" a voice echoed thru the depts of her mind. "You'll be late for school"  
She opened her eyes and saw her father looking at her with a dazed expression.

"Dad, you've been drinking again" she muttered sitting up. _'School has been out for me'_ she noted mentally.  
Ranka nodded looking haggard and tired at the same time."My head's all shaken up, we had a party till dawn"

Haruhi got up and looked around to see if she left the bottles of sake she was drinking. They were nowhere to be found. She lifted her gaze at her father who got out of the room, 'he must have kept it'

_'And I must have fell asleep'_ she added walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After breakfast and a bath she went in to change.

_'Life goes on, does it?'_ she thought bitterly as she opened her cabinet to grab her working clothes.

"Huh?" she muttered trying to contain her shock and a headache that was growing in her head.  
"Hey Dad, did you move things in my cabinet again? I can find my clothes!" she called.

No answer.

"Dad!" she called again this time only sharper.  
Ranka tumbled into her bedroom now clipping his hair. "What is it Haruhi"  
"My stuff? You got it all mixed up. See?" she pointed out. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her closet. "It looks perfectly fine"

"I can't find my clothes" she said flatly.  
Ranka scratched his head. "But those are your clothes honey"  
"Those are my clothes when I was still studying, which was way back. I'm a lawyer now" she said slowly making it sink to his head.  
Haruhi's heart did a double jump when she saw her father frown. "What in heaven's name are you talking about it?"

"My clothes---" she stopped when her father interrupted.  
"You must have a rough night. Hurry and get changed" he said kindly and left. Haruhi stood there her mouth dropped open. Sure she had a terrible night,  
but to have her father acting that way.  
Absurd.

And odd.

_Yes, odd---?!_

It was only then she realized.  
"My hair?!" she cried out. Short, like she wore way back.

Oh damn. She turned around, why didn't she notice the way her room had look! Gone are her law books, a laptop that she bought during her first pay and other valuable things she had incurred during the past years.

"This cannot be happening" she gritted shaking her head, 'Must be a dream! A dream gone wrong!' her mind yelled.

Haruhi walked b ack and forth staring at the time. Classes was about to start in a few minutes.  
_'Classes..'_ her heart thumped. _'Does that mean....'_

She quickly changed into her school clothes and rushed out without taking her bentoh.  
She rushed out, into the streets. Into the grand gates of Ouran Highschool.

_'Oh god I'm back in highschool? T-this really must be a damn dream'_ she thought again walking slowly inside, admist the other students who were pouring in.

_'Wait how old am I suppose be?'_ she questioned, grabbing her bag and searched for an I.D. Quickly she found it and stopped walking.

Fujioka Haruhi 2nd year

"Second year?!" she nearly screamed making a few students look her way.  
"Is anything wrong Haruhi?" a familiar voice asked making her jerk her head upwards.

Ohtori Kyouya folded his arms and gave her a look.

"Senpai.." she stared as if seeing him for the first time. It has been years since she last saw him in their school uniform, most of the times she could spot him in a sleek suit or dressed in white. And his face was always in deep thought as if trying to figure out his next agenda in the hospital.  
But now.  
"..you look so young" she ended up blurting out making the dark haired boy raised one of his eyebrows.

"I am young" he replied hastily, looking a bit confused. "Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

Haruhi shut her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

He took a step forward and tapped his finger in his chin, "looks like you woke up in the wrong side of the bed" he gave her a thorough look.  
Her eyes widened that instant, "S-senpai are you in it too?" she step foward and caught his arm. It was Kyouya's turn to look surprise, before he could open his mouth Haruhi started talking fast.

"ITs so weird, I woke up this morning and here I am like this..." she said breathlessly. "In this body, but my mind isn't of a highschool student"  
Kyouya stared at her blanky, "are you talking about a dream you had last night?"

"Huh?" She blinked several times trying to understand the expression planted in his handsome face. "Haruhi?" he called again when she was staring way pass him. Then he felt her grip loosened.

"Then I must be in it alone..." she muttered taking a step back. She turned and started walking with her head hung low.

"Hey Haruhi" he called out in wonder. But the short haired girl continued walking as if in trance. Kyouya eyed her suspiciously, "something is definetely wrong with her"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_a/n: its short, I'll updated the next chapter longer.. thanks for reading!_


	4. Alive

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.

**03: ALIVE**

She was still in deep thought when she reached the classroom. Instantly the twins with their mischievous grins greeted her in the door.

"ha.." kaoru said.  
"ru.." hikaru said.

"..hi.." they said in unison catching her in their arms. She squirmed helplessly in their clutches as they proceed to their seats.  
_'in the later years, things will change'_ she thought as they released her. She turned and stole a glance at hikaru.

Things changed because of him. "haruhi, have you studied for the test today?" Kaoru asked her. A blank look crossed her face, "what test?"  
the twins stared at her, "huh?"  
Haruhi's brown orbs widened, realizing what she had just said. "Oh..oh..yes the test!" she clasped her hands together.

Hikaru gave her a thorough look. "haruhi is acting really strange..."  
Haruhi simply gave them her best smile, trying to act like a highschool student. "i had a rough week" she said.

"eh..." kaoru put one hand in her small shoulders. "what happened?"

_'oh the usual, loads of cases to work out, tamaki's death, tamaki's funeral...'_ she thought, then anxiety appeared in her face. "Tamaki, where is he?"

The twins suddenly stared at her, their mouths dropped open.

"Huh? Tamaki you say?" they asked in unison. Haruhi blinked back and covered her mouth, "i..i mean Tamaki senpai?"

The surprised looks in their faces didn't disappear, "milord is in class" Hikaru replied eyeing her with suspicion.  
Haruhi titled slightly her heart beating so rapildly it was almost so hard to breath. Tamaki is alive! And it was only yesterday they had buried him to the ground. It was only yesterday her heart bled and her mind almost turned her insane.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru was about to approach her when their teacher came in.  
She tried to listen and answer her exams but she was distracted and when class finally ended she bolted out of the door right before the twins could even turn their heads.

The music room. Her feet directed her there, without second thoughts.  
She had to be sure.  
She swung the door open, it was empty.

_Where?_ she panted, her chest heaving. She searched and in the far corner near one of those expensive tables there he stood.  
Tall and lean, his blonde hair shimmering against the afternoon sunlight from the windows. His long fingers lifted what seem to be a box of instant coffee.  
"hey--" his eyes turned to her, a small smile broke in his face "Haruhi, we ran out of coffee. We should buy a new one..."

**Alive**. He was alive! the thought came over and over in her head.

"Tamaki!" she could not stop herself as she flew to his arms, tears streaming out of her eyes. The funeral scene replayed in her mind, the sad and anguish cries of the people around him. She clutched him hard burying her face in his chest.  
His warmth.  
The scent of his cologne.  
The beating of his heart.

He was really there.  
"Ha-haruhi!" tamaki stammered, his face red as the young petite girl suddenly fell against him. He could hear her quite sobs and her grip on his back. "What's wrong my haruhi? did someone hurt you?" he found himself asking, and slowly returning her embrace.  
"Your alive, its true..." she lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
Tamaki swallowed hard as he stared at her brown orbs. There was a mixture of happiness and anxiety in them.

He raised his hand to pat her head, "i'm alive, am i not suppose to be?" he asked, confused by her words and her actions.  
_'In the future your going to put a bullet in your head all because of me...'_ she thought in horror and resentment.  
"Tamaki, listen.." she began when she saw the surprise in his violet eyes.

She was about to open her mouth to say more when the door burst open.  
Standing there were the other members, their eyes as wide as saucers well except for kyouya.

"Milord!!! what are you doing to our precious haruhi!!!!" the twins shouted in unison.  
Haruhi flinched and quickly pulled herself away from tamaki's arms. "n-nothing!! it-its..." tamaki stammered trying to explain it to everyone.

Haruhi wiped her eyes, and regain her posture. at least it was a relief that tamaki was alive and kicking.  
The only bad thing about it was that it was clear to her now it was a second chance.

A chance to make ammends for the terrible future that would befall him.

"its our secret" haruhi blurted out, not knowing what to say.

Everyone stared at her again. tamaki looked like a red tomato, but nonetheless if this was indeed a chance there was something that would prove difficult to pass through.  
She lifted her gaze to the one of the twins, and then her eyes surveyed outside in the school grounds to another individual walking outside.

Hikaru and Megumi Kanoya.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. The Outcome

**THe Death of a King**

Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**04: The Outcome**

"Something's wrong with her" Tamaki finally blurted out to Kyouya in the middle of their session.  
"Its about time you took notice" the dark haired boy muttered not bothering to look up from his laptop.

Tamaki had pry away from his guest and observed Haruhi who was as busy as others entertaining the girls.  
He stared at his pale hands, and his mind replayed what happened earlier.  
She was crying in his arms, and the look in her eyes displayed something he had never seen in his life.

But most of all, most of all she had call her Tamaki, without the _senpai_ in it.

"I just don't get it" he said with a loud sigh.  
"Maybe she's finally coming to her senses" Kyouya suggested although he could not understand what he had said.  
"Like what?"  
Kyouya lifted his gaze, "beats me Tamaki, maybe you should think about your relationship with her"  
"Were a family and ---"  
Kyouya's gaze turned hostile making him sink. "Until now you're still that way?" then his eyes looked passed him. "You have company" he muttered and returned to his work.  
"Souh-san" Kanoya's gentle voice calls.  
"Ah Kanoya-chan" he walks over with a smile in his face and they share a table in the corner near the window.

Haruhi temporarily averts her gaze, then a rush of memories came flooding back her mind.

This is how it started.  
How she decided to place a gap in between them.

"Haruhi?" her guest interrupts her thoughts.  
"Ah, its nothing" she replies trying to give off her best smile.  
But her mind refuses to be at peace. She recalls after that scene she barely spoke to TAmaki.

And then two days later Hikaru approaches her with a worried look in his handsome face.  
"Is it Kanoya?" he directly asks her. Haruhi pauses and lets out a smile, "no, I'm just busy with things..."  
Hikaru digs his hands into his pockets. "Your not a good liar do you know that Haruhi?"

"I'm fine, I've just got lots of things in my mind" she said tyring to sound more convincing this time. Hikaru shifted uncomfortably, before proceeding to say more.

"We all know how Kanoya feels towards Milord" Haruhi continued to smile. "Isn't that something Hikaru. She is truly an admirable person"  
Hikaru's expression tightened, "you don't mean that" he had stopped walking. "In regards to Tamaki senpai, how do you feel about him?"

Haruhi walked a few meters ahead of him, before stopping.

"I do not know" she whispers.

"D-do you like him?" Hikaru's voice quivered, making Haruhi turn to look at him. Suddenly Hikaru stood there looking like a meek, innocent boy. Gone was his air of confidence and that wild look in his eyes. SHe could see he was trembling slightly, as if awaiting a verdict.

Haruhi swallowed hard, clutching the hem of uniform. This was the sight that had plundge her decision into a swirl of confusion. That sad almost overwhelming look and...

...that girl named Kanoya. It was pretty obvious that she had strong feelings for Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru was awaiting her answer. She tried her best to look as confident. "Senpai is very important friend" the words followed out. It was the same thing she had said before.

_'Should I change this past in order to save him in the future?'_ she thought in anxiety. A sigh escaped from Hikaru's lips, once again that look that was usually in his face returned.

To save Tamaki must she forgo the personal feelings of these two important people, take courage to tell him her own feelings and its a done deal.  
But Haruhi knew it was quite difficult.

Haruhi turned around and looked around, it was about this time Huni and Mori senpai had graduated and Tamaki and Kyouya will be going in a few weeks as well. Kyouya had recruited new members which would continue the legacy Tamaki had created. She found herself looking at him, talking fondly to Kanoya.

_'What happened Tamaki? What had happened to you in that eight years after this?'_ she thought bitterly.  
But Haruhi knew the answer, anyway.  
It came a week later.

Grandma Suou had betrothed his grandson to Kanoya Megumi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

a/n: super short. I need to update this fic quickly. _*makes mental note to herself*_ thanks for reading!


	6. Acceptance

THe Death of a King

Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**05: Acceptance**

"This is badd!!!" Haruhi stared at the childish boy hugging her so tightly she could barely breath. "Uh, Huni senpai what are you doing here?"  
Mori pulled Huni out of Haruhi, "We heard about Tamaki"

"Oh" she sat back in the bench and smiled. "What's so bad about it?" she said not looking at them.

Huni pouted, "what about Haru-chan?"

_'Yes, what about me? I have been dwelling the the past for week now and yet I haven't done anything...'_ she thought quietly.

"I'm all right!" Haruhi looked up at them and smiled, just like what she did at that exact time.

"Oh Haru-chan!! Takeshi and I will do anything so Tama-chan will choose you!" Huni threw his arms around her neck, choking her again. "What do you want us to do? Kidnap him? Knock him till he realizes he likes Haru-chan?"

Haruhi's eyes flew wide open as she stared pleadingly at Mori senpai. "N-no thanks Huni-senpai. Things will work out just fine!"

"Ohhh Haru-chan!! Poor Haru-chan!!!"

"Mori-senpai!!!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Milord?" Kaoru asked as they lounge lazily in the music room.

"His grandmother called for him" Kyouya replied dryly looking tentatively at his laptop.

"Tamaki-senpai is so busy.." Hikaru stretched his long arms upwards.

"Aside from the engagement, his preparing to leave for the States to pursue his studies" Kyouya added naturally. Haruhi who was sitting in the corner and was reading a book did not bother to look up. She knew about it, how could she forget such event anyway? Now she could feel the twin's eyes on her. She lifted them and shrugged her shoulders. "What about you Kyouya sempai? Where are you going to study?"

"Just here" he simply said.

Haruhi let out a knowing smile and resumed reading her book. Kyouya glanced at her with curiousity, for the last few days she had been acting far from what she was suppose to. And that look in her face, if she was hiding her feelings she was pretty damn good at it. Kyouya narrowed his gaze then he decided to test her. "Suppose I do not want to be a doctor.." he said slowly, the twins ignoring him but Haruhi glanced up and caught his eyes.

"You will be a doctor senpai, and a very good one" she blurted out.  
He rested his head on one hand. "I don't want to be a doctor"  
She challenged his gaze. "You will be a doctor"

Kyouya sighed. "Let's see...you made me change my mind"  
Haruhi''s face turned pale.

_Bingo._

"Senpai, whether you like it or not you will be a doctor. Its in your blood and its one way you could please your father" she said firmly. "Really...so its more like that I do not have a choice" he continue to stare at her with that piercing eyes behind those wire trimmed glasses. "What about you Haruhi? Do you have a choice?" Haruhi blinked back. 'I do not remember him asking me this question..' Yet judging from Kyouya's face, she said things that she wasn't suppose to. She closed her book, the twins were now looking at her waiting for her answer.

"No" she said to them.  
Kyouya shrugged her shoulders, "that's sad"  
A worried look crossed Hikaru's face. Haruhi got up and retreated to another part of the room. Kaoru pouted, "senpai, you made Haruhi go away"  
Kyouya's face darkened. "I hate it when people supress their emotions when its too obvious" he muttered not minding that his words had somewhat stirred Hikaru.

Alone, Haruhi glanced outside the school grounds from the music room window, contemplating on Kyouya's strange words. She knew that the boy was suspicious, which isn't new. He was as cunning as a detective. One of his best or probably his annoying aspect of being himself.

But he was right, damn he was right. _'I had a choice didn't I?' she thought biting her lower lip. 'Now I have a chance I could change that. I could go to him and stop everything'_

"Haruhi" she heard Hikaru calling from behind her.  
"Yes?" she did not bother to turn and look at him.  
"I can't stand seeing you like this" he blurted out.  
"I'm all right" she lied.  
"Why don't you---"

"No" she said firmly, she turned to look at him in the face. Even if this whole damn thing may look like a dream, or if she did really fly back to the past, Haruhi Fujioka remained stubborn. Then she decided.

Hikaru walked towards her and reached out to her.  
"Its been decided.." she trembled.

Her wall was beginning to crumble.  
"What is wrong?" he touched her cheek. "Is it about Milord?"

_'Its about you, Kanoya, Tamaki and the future!'_ her mind screamed. _'I do not want to touch anything in the past..I'm terrified to change anything!'_

_'I'm nothing but a coward!'_

Haruhi took a step back, recoiling from his touch.

"I'll be fine. Its Tamaki's life, and not ours to mess around with" she said to him, trying to put up a straight face. But her head was starting to kill her. A wave of dizziness blurred her vision for a second.

"Haruhi.." a worried darkened his features.

_'I have to be alone..'_ she thought quickly. "I have to go somewhere" she told him, and turned her heels before he could utter another word.  
Haruhi walked outside, into a garden in the school grounds trying to recollect her thoughts. _'Why am I even here? What exactly am I trying to change?' she asked herself._

Then she heard footstep from behind her. "Hikaru, I told you I am---" she spun around, a pair of deep violet eyes greeted. Her own eyes widened in dismay. Tamaki was the last person she wants to see today.

"Oh" he blinked back, looking a little bit hurt. "You were expecting Hikaru?"

"Maybe" she muttered looking away. "..its so annoying" she added.

He laughed heartily, the tension between them fading. "The twins are annoying"

She raised her gaze. It has been years since she last saw him, and to have him standing in front of her alive and smiling like those old days. These old days was the most wonderful thing that had happened since the news of his death.

_'I cannot believe in the future you are going to put a gun in your head'_ she thought painfully, _' you whose smile never fades, eyes that always reflected the beauty of the world. Should I save you? Should we run away and forget the others? Is that how it works'  
_She closes her heart listening to the rustling of the leaves around them.

_'Or is this just a dream to mock me? To stir the guilt I have been keeping since the day we parted?'_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki interrupts her deep thoughts. She opens her heart and finds him a step closer. "You are crying. What is wrong?" he asks looking worried now.  
"You have been acting pretty strange"  
Haruhi quickly wiped her sudden tears, "its nothing really, its just one of those days when you wake up and..." she lets her voice fade.

_'..your back in the past, facing your own demons..'_

"Ah, yes one of those days indeed" he said buying her story.

"Nee, senpai" she calls him in a soft voice.  
"Hmm.." he was looking at the garden, admiring the flowers.

"You'll be fine" she says.  
"You think?"  
"Yes, you are after all Tamaki Suou. You are you afterall.."

_'The person most precious to me'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time, for Haruhi just skipped so fast that she barely realize Tamaki and Kyouya were finally graduating. There was a big party in honor of their individual achievement, in the mean time it served as a farewell party for Tamaki and probably it was for the engagement

"Oh Haru-chan, you didn't have to come.." Huni clinged on her arm like a vine.  
"I'm here to congratulate them" she said dryly. She stood beside the Mori, Huni and the twins while Kyouya lingered together with his father, and Tamaki was beside Kanoya.

"They look nice together" she added.  
Huni pouted, "if she had short hair she was you"  
Kaoru snorted, "yeah she's a replica of Haruhi. Milord is such a devil"

Haruhi finally began to relax, as her friends joked around. Yet she remembered that it was this time she had a conversation with Kanoya, something she had avoided but it took place anyway when she was standing near the door that let to the patio.

"Thank you for coming" she told Haruhi with a gentle smile.  
Haruhi pressed her mouth together and smiled back. It was just odd that she should say those words to her. It felt almost as if it stab her heart.

"Its my pleasure" she said quietly. "You guys have been together for years, how I envy you all" she tells her, then Haruhi watch her as she looks at Tamaki in a gaze she had envied herself. A gaze she could never try herself. After such denials, she could only look then glance away ignoring that thumping in her heart.

"His a good person, Kanoya. Take care of him" she tells her. "A bit of an idiot but you' ll get by"

"An idiot?" she looks at her with wonder.  
"Oh yeah. He has this weird fascination on things that commoners own" she said. "So you'll probably end up in places that I frequent.."  
"He does that alot when he is with you?" Kanoya asks standing closer.

"Well yes. And he thinks of weird activities so be prepared" Haruhi added with a small laugh.  
"Eh, you really know him" she said with a sigh. Haruhi just smiled. "Please take care of him" she ended up repeating. "I'll do my best. But perhaps I cannot live up to it" Kanoya said.

"What?"  
"I can never be like you" that was the last thing she told her.  
They may look physically the same but...

"Haruhi is Haruhi" Mori said emerging out of nowhere with Huni and the twins. Did they overhear thier conversation?! She stared at them in shock. "Oh Haru-chan!!!" Huni once again clinged on her arm.

_'I am me'_ she nodded. _'Its time to accept what I feel once and for all'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_a/n: yay, at least this chapter is a bit long.. I'll be updating after I come back from my trip. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers to Ouran._


	7. Parting Words

**THe Death of a King**

Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**06: Parting Words**

It was when everyone had parted when Kyouya saw Tamaki loitering in the patio staring at the moon like a prince waiting for answers in the twilight. His hair was slightly dishelved and cheeks red probably from drinking.  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Kyouya asked stepping beside him.

Tamaki sighed dramatically. "Yes, but I must perform my duties"

"Ah, like a prince in a story book" Kyouya said dryly.

"H-how did you know?!" Kyouya rolled his eyes. One thing he would not definetely miss is Tamaki's overdramatic attitude.

"Is duty more important than your feelings?" he asks him.  
"In our world you know it is Kyouya" Tamaki answers running one hand in his golden hair.  
"Not all the time" Kyouya replies. "We have a choice. You have a choice, but that's up to you"

He glances at him momentarily. "What should I do Kyouya?"  
Kyouya removes his glasses and stares up tp the moon, its reflection in his fathomless dark eyes. "I really don't care what you should do. Just do the right thing" he put on his glasses. "We have graduated from highschool, and boy are you still stupid.." he raised his hands to pat his back. "But that's fine, I for one thing had learned to live with that"

Tamaki watched Kyouya walked back inside, so quietly he was reminded of a dark, cunning cat.

"Thank you, Kyouya"

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi had remembered this day. She remembered that Hikaru had called earlier, telling her things that somehow she wished she had done something about it.

"Its all right Haruhi" he tells her, as she clutch the phone sleepily.  
Of course who would not damn remember this time, it was four in the morning and Haruhi wished she had turn off her phone and took off the batteries.  
First Huni called, then Mori calls telling her not to answer Huni's calls.. more like pleas telling her to stop Tama-chan from leaving. Then Kaoru calls telling her that Hikaru wants to speak to her, then hands the phone to Hikaru then he hangs up.

"What??" she asks irritated that something as crazy as this is happening at this unlikely hour.

"I said its all right. I mean... I'll be fine" he said.  
Haruhi sighs. "Good, now lets go to sleep.." she said slowly her eyes threatening to close.  
"Wait, Haruhi do you get what I'm saying..?"

"Uh, yes..okay.." she mutters, his voice distant.

"Okay just remember it. You do not need to worry, just think of your future and if your happy everyone will be especially me" he said before putting the phone down.

_Okay..okay.._

That was what she remembered aside from the fact that Tamaki was leaving that day.

"Honey" Ranka knocks, calling her from outside her room. "Are you all right? Its ten in the morning and your still there"  
HAruhi opened her eyes towards the pale sunlight that reflected in her white washed ceiling.

"I'm fine, I'm getting up"  
"All right, dad is going out for awhile" he said and she heard the door clicked and close.  
Haruhi sratched her head, trying to remember those crazy members from the host club who where calling all night.

Especially Hikaru, his voice sounded so distant as if he was speaking to her through a dream yet his words were grounded with conviction.  
With a sigh she took a quick shower and wander off towards the kitchen and drank milk.

Haruhi stood in the counter trying to remember what exactly she did on this day. It was certain she did not go and stop Tamaki, like those dramas in the televisions.  
Yes, she recalled she went to the grocery to buy things. And that she did, she put on her coat, shoes and took her sling bag and headed outside.

It was a nice day, the sun was up and the weather was cool enough for a nice walk. Her thoughts began to hunt her once again, questioning if everything that had happened was worth this decision.  
A decision to go on with the future, knowing that Tamaki would die eight years after.  
Admist her lingering thoughts, the bus that she wanted to take had ran pass her.

"Darn" she muttered looking at the time.

Yet who would have thought that if she had ridden that bus she would have missed one vital episode in her life. Something she did not know of till now.  
"H-haruhi!!!!!" she recognized that voice anywhere, anytime.  
She looked sideways and found Tamaki running towards her, all dressed up.  
"Tamaki, why are you here?" she asked, aghast.

"Eh.." he blinked back, then looked away. "I wanted to say goodbye.."

This definetely did not happen, she thought quickly. "Oh, well goodbye and good luck" she said awkwardly. "Yes.." he nodded and then reached out to pat her fine brown hair.

"Thank you" he whispered quietly making her look up in those eyes full of sorrow and love. She bit her lip, her fortress crumbling.

_This is the last time,_ she thought in horror.

_What can I do to ease the pain?_

Tamaki turned to walk away when she called him. "Tamaki, wait.."  
He started to turn to look at her when she stopped him. "Don't look"

"Why?"

_'Because I'll find it hard to find you staring at me with that expression'_

"Tamaki, remember you'll be fine. Just be yourself" she swallowed hard. "Because being yourself is what you do best. And if the going gets tough remember that we're here always thinking of you. Quietly praying that one day we all can be together in the future"

"H-haruhi.." he choked, wanting badly to look at her.

"I'll be here" she whispered so softly she doubted he heard her.

"So do your best!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I will" he said bravely.

With that the torn that had been embedded in Haruhi's heart had gone away. And like a dream she woke up in the world that brought the reality of pain and death.

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_a/n: thanks for all those who read and commented!_


	8. Epilogue

**THe death of a King**

Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran._

**Epilogue**

It was dream, like a quiet wish that was lingering in her mind.  
She stood up and stared at the clock near her bed.

**2:10 AM,** Winter, _Sunday_

A chill went up her spine, it was about this time that Kyouya called. But she remembered it was 2:00 AM when he came calling and that---

A knock in her door.

_'Good grief, time is repeating itself. Am I really punished for Tamaki's death?'_ Haruhi thought as she put on a robe. If this was indeed a punishment, she ought to be crying around this time. But it felt weird especially when she felt like she just saw him yesterday looking young and vibrant and...then that's when reality hit her.

_'Oh god his gone..'_ she wavered, her heart tight with pain. Tears began to spill from her eyes, she stopped momentarily trying to grasp the reality of the situation.  
The knocks became persistent. Gathering herself she opened the door. "Hey.." she muttered, not knowing what to say. "Haruhi!!!!"

"..."

"Huh?" she glanced up sharply. "EHHHHHHHH? Tamaki?"  
"Hi Haruhi! I'm back!" he said catching her off guard, making his way inside her apartment with his bags.

"W-wait.."she stammered unable to stop him.  
"YOur house is still as tiny as ever. But its good to be home" he said sitting in the floor, and started taking off his scraf and coat.  
"Hey!" she yelled despite her tears. "How? Why?..."  
He looked up at her, although matured his face still reflected that youtful air of innocence and gorgeous deep set violet eyes. "Its been eight years right?" he tilted his head with his finger in his chin, then he added shyly. "But Haruhi still looks so pretty and cute"

Despite the blush and his blunt remarks , Haruhi knelt downd and grabbed his collar. "T-tamaki.." she glared at him, unable to stop her tears she shakes him uncontrobally.  
"W-what's wrong Haruhi?" he stared back, surprised by the tears in her eyes. She could not believe her eyes, Tamaki was alive! "How..." her grip on his loosened. What has she done that the past had been changed? She did not stop him, nor did she confess her feelings?

She fell in his side and shook her head.  
Gently Tamaki puts one arm over her shoulder. "Did I scare you by coming here all of a sudden? Kyouya said I should surprise you because Haruhi has been always..uh..kinda sad"

_Great going Kyouya_.  
She looked up, her tears drying up. "What happened?" she asked him looking at his eyes. _'Make that... why are you alive'  
_"It was what you said before I left. That we'll be together again and..." he blushed, "you said you'll be here"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You heard that!!" she pulled away from him.  
"Uh, yeah?" he blinked back.

She stood up and paced around, feeling a bit awkward. "Then what about the engagement with Kanoya? Your business? Your grandmother??" she asked quickly.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been doing my best and Kanoya..." he smiled warily, "I don't know she just wanted to break the engagement.."

"What?" she stared at him.  
"Well, it just happened" then he bit his lip. "She said someone can do better.." he stretched his arms. "I really don't get it. But my grandmother consented it anyway, after proving myself and all" he said with a grin.

"Kanoya.. she liked you alot" she said quietly.  
"But I like Haruhi even more" he blurted out.  
Haruhi stopped pacing, taken back by his confession. His face turned literally red. "Stop saying nonsense Tamaki!" He stood up and cornered her. "Why were you crying Haruhi? Those tears doesn't look like you were surprised, you looked hurt..."

She glanced away, "Tell me, is this a dream too?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"This!" she exclaimed, looking around at his luggages, his coat and scraf and then at him. Standing tall, glancing down at her with confusion Tamaki appeared more real than ever. But the events that she had experienced were hard to even comprehend.  
He reached out and took her had, and placed in his cool cheek. "Am I real, Haruhi?" he asks his gaze intimidating as Kyouya's.

"I..I.." she muttered, suddenly he leans forward and captures her lips. She falls into him, after so many days of guilt and heartache, Tamaki has come home to her.  
Between their passionate kiss she whispers, "You are real.." she breathed holding him.  
"Yes.." he pulls her back to him.

Was it a dream? Or was it a wake up call?

There are things that were unexplainable in this world.

Yet the thread of fate had brought Tamaki back to her, in her arms breathing and simply alive.

That was all that matters.

**xxx FIN xxx**

_a/n: hello! Thank you for reading my fic. I finally finished the story!! YAY. Keep supporting Ouran! _


End file.
